


【CA/好兆头/短篇】夜莺们在伯克利广场歌唱

by suliwu



Series: 好兆头ca [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Birds, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: 双方变鸟／当你转身，向我微笑时／夜莺在伯克利广场歌唱
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 好兆头ca [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972468
Kudos: 4





	【CA/好兆头/短篇】夜莺们在伯克利广场歌唱

·4K字睡前小甜饼

·——“当你转身，向我微笑时／夜莺在伯克利广场歌唱”

·天使鸟和魔鬼鸟就是最可爱的！

亚茨拉斐尔做过一个梦。

梦中他变成了一只银山雀。

地球上有翅膀的生物不知凡几，偏偏这人形的生物一概被排除其外，于是混迹于这人类世界的亚茨拉斐尔只能望各种鸟而兴叹：望鸽子叹、望天鹅叹、望鸭子叹、连望扑腾翅膀的小白羽鸡都叹。很难说如今圣詹姆斯公园的鸭子如今那么肥飞也飞不动是因为什么。看样子最近广场的白鸽们也有这个“无力回天”的趋向，大概是亚茨拉斐尔最近十分喜欢逗弄她们的缘故。不过一个米白上衣的带点憨态的绅士追着一群雪白的摇摇摆摆的鸽子跑，也可说是伦敦一大奇景——反正也追不上。

这便是曾经克劳利勉强承认的、属于且只属于亚茨拉斐尔的一点点“混蛋”行为其中之一。也算不上十恶不赦的坏，只是带一点孩子气的顽皮和跳脱，教天使那桎梏于教堂、圣经、壁画的符号脱出了一个维度，变在阳光下闪闪发亮的白色羽翼。

克劳利倒并不会有这种想法——他向来不觉得有翅膀有什么值得坚持的，毕竟他是蛇。“只要听起来不像在人脚边蠕动”，克劳利曾经信誓旦旦地讲，“怎么样也比那样好。”酷哥可以不需要翅膀，于是这关于翅膀的小小私心就成了亚茨拉斐尔单独的执念。那光洁的、圣洁的、蓬松且根根柔滑的翅膀，随着呼吸无意识地翕动着颤抖着，不需借风便可至云上同白云较一较飘逸和自由的翅膀......那可以挡雨的翅膀。

如果有翅膀谁至于淋成这个样子——那天在街头淋过雨之后（侧面说明了即使是一个天使也没办法避开英格兰的雨季），亚茨拉斐尔驱散换好星月铜纽扣睡衣，戴好睡帽，倒了杯热可可，在睡前打开了王尔德童话。而后在梦中睁开眼睛，他就已经是伯克利广场上的一只银山雀。

伯克利广场有山雀吗？

伯克利广场可以有，就像广场也可以有夜莺一样。亚茨拉斐尔低头看看自己，一身圆滚滚的雪也似绒毛，腹部有些褐色的斑点，还有浅褐的爪子。

他试着分别伸出了翅膀。于是左右翅都动了一下。他又试着展开双翅，开始飞翔：这一次他终于正大光明在人间悬浮、振翅、享受风掠过翅膀之下的清凉。即使现在的他只是一个巴掌那么大的雀鸟。

托上帝的福，亚茨拉斐尔想。这实在是太美妙了，“嘿，朋友们！”他忍不住对身旁的云雀们呼喊，即使旁人听起来只不过是一串可爱的叽喳啁啾，“今天的天气多么好啊！”说这话时，天使山雀的两爪不断踩动着山柳树的枝，于是叶片也随他晃动，像极了他人形时说话不断晃动的手。

没有人，哦不，没有鸟回应他。身化作鸟和真正的鸟毕竟还是有区别：鸟的一生破壳，丰羽，飞翔，觅食，孵化，老去。天使的一生则简单很多：活着，没遇到地狱的火焰之前，他们都可以活着。所以鸟和天使不能沟通没什么奇怪的，天使也并不是全知全能的天意，何况天意也弄不懂生命各自有什么心愿。

但亚茨拉斐尔十分开心。他喜欢旁人看起来无聊、陈旧甚至有些迂腐的事物，譬如一百五十年如一日穿着那一身衣服，任怀表链将马甲下摆磨光；再譬如执着于在魔术里变出兔子、鸽子、小猫咪来，即使现在人间流行的魔术都已经是和高科技接轨了，但亚茨拉斐尔自有自己的一套说辞，“上帝会偏爱毛茸茸的可爱的东西！”他振振有词。

大概是由于白日淋过雨，亚茨拉斐尔梦中的伦敦正是万里无云的夏景。风不疾不徐掠过他的皮毛、身体，从头抚摸到喙，再到爪尖和尾羽，直教鸟快活得滚了好几下羽毛。他飞到雕像冷寂的手指尖，凝望雕像平静无波的双眼；又落在路过女孩的头顶，享受她因被鸟儿眷顾而快活的神情。随后，他落回山柳树的荫蔽，带回了快乐和一点点寂寞。

如果能够有人跟他说话就好了，他想。这个愿望的实现并没有用太久的时间。

树下草丛突然有生物滑行而过的窸窣声。随即一颗蛇头从那草丛中探出来，带着金灯的眼、墨色的背、火烧的腹。虽然缩小了不知道多少号，但是亚茨拉斐尔一眼就能看出来那是谁。

“嘿！克劳利！”

那蛇在地上正逡巡的眼懒洋洋地闭合，再缓缓抬起头向上来望。“嘶——在这——嘶。”

“太好了，真高兴看见你在这里！”

“很高兴看见我作为一条蛇，在潮呼呼的露水还没有干的草地里，嘶——生怕被人看见抓去丢进水里？”流金的蛇眼半睁，分叉的舌头一吐一收，毫不掩饰锐利的齿，生生让亚茨拉斐尔在这黑质红腹的冷血动物身上看出了几分他化为人身的暴脾气和牙尖嘴利。“那可真是值得高兴。”

此刻一鸟一蛇隔着棵山柳树喊话到底有点奇怪，亚茨拉斐尔觉得自己身为有翅膀的生灵应该大发慈悲，于是他扑腾着翅膀在空中优美地画出了一道弧线，降落在蛇的身边。“这不能怪我，克劳利。”鸟快活万分，头也随着说话一摆一摆丝毫不肯安定。虽然是在和蛇解释，然而在语气中并不能听出多少歉意，“这是我的梦，如果要按照那个叫做庄周的中国人的话，我梦见了你是条蛇，你也有可能梦见了我是只鸟。”

“恐怕原话可不是这么解释的。”蛇冷冷揭穿。

“但那也没有什么，”既然这是梦境，那么自然可以做一些平日没机会做的事：譬如鸟伸出了自己的左翅膀，在蛇的头顶拍了好几下，一边高兴地拍着一边说。“......总之，梦不代表一切。”

他给自己下了个定论，兴高采烈地。

“天使——嘶——，蛇应该是吃鸟的。”蛇继续无情补充。

“吱！”

白羽的鸟顿时惊起半飞半奔到半米远的地缝上站着，“这太野蛮了！虽然我看见你现在是一条蛇，但是你不是一条蛇，克劳利！”

“……我还没有说完，”蛇懒洋洋蜷了起来，头搁在自己身上，“以你现在这个样子，吃了会消化不良。”蛇上下打量了一下圆滚滚的云雀，在他反应过来之前立刻接上，“听着，这既然是你的梦，那么——嘶——快点想个办法，我可不想一直呆在这个潮湿的地方。”

鸟战战兢兢一步一挪，但终归还是挪回去了，“不然我给你变个魔术吧？你知道的，人类总是喜欢掉硬币。”

“可以了——嘶，求求你，即使现在只是一条蛇，但我还是不想看一只笨鸟变魔术——嘶，除非你把你自己变消失。”

克劳利的提议十分好：当然并不是让亚茨拉斐尔把自己变消失那一句。亚茨拉斐尔认为笨鸟两个字的形容很妙，于是他一个念头，克劳利也原地变成了一只他自己口中的“笨鸟”。

笨鸟黑山雀克劳利并没有亚茨拉斐尔那么圆润，但是要比亚茨拉斐尔更高一些，毛色通身乌黑如墨，只喙和眼是橙红亮色。亚茨拉斐尔对自己的魔术十分满意，这使得他想起来之前本应该问的一个问题：“哦，克劳利，你是怎么到这里的？”

“问得好，当然应该问你自己。”克劳利变成鸟也并没有改变他性情里慵懒暴戾和爱嘲讽的底色，这使得他不像一只“可爱的”鸟。“是你说‘哦老天，请找个人陪我说话吧！’，然后我就出现在这里了。”

两只山雀匆匆从草坪上飞起，再落到山柳树枝上。黑雀歪了歪头，寻了一个角落矮下身子蜷起，只头歪向白雀那一方。树荫下罅隙透过明丽的阳光，澈然明媚如伊甸园那日一般。

“这天气真好。”

“是，很适合睡觉。”黑雀说。

对面的房屋映出憨态可掬的两只山雀来。它映着白雀不断叽叽喳喳，双翅挥舞不定，黑雀只偶尔点点头，为白雀理一下支棱起来的尾羽。而后白雀突然伸翅向远方，黑雀摆了摆头，向里蜷了又蜷。白雀的喙开开合合，丝毫不肯安静。最后，黑雀虚张声势佯啄了一下白雀，不情愿地随着他振翅飞起。

两只山雀最后停在了红屋顶。瓦色沉红，行人如织，碧天白云，亚茨拉斐尔深深呼吸了一口高处的空气——“高处真好。”

“如果我能好好在家睡觉的话，那更好。”克劳利闭着眼睛，“为什么你不变出墨镜来？”

“鸟不需要墨镜，”亚茨拉斐尔辩解，“你见过戴墨镜的鸟吗？”

“鸟为什么不可以戴墨镜？”

“鸟就是不可以戴墨镜，这样很古怪。”

“拜托，一个天使和一个恶魔本可以随便飞到哪个地方，如今只能在梦里像两只傻鸟一样才敢在人家屋顶站一站，怎么说都是你更古怪吧？”

亚茨拉斐尔注意到今天的克劳利比平时格外暴躁，不过想到蛇的睡眠时间又久又长、而起床气这件事谁人都无可避免，亚茨拉斐尔决定放过这一点。仁慈让亚茨拉斐尔不和克劳利计较。他选择继续一会拍拍自己的羽毛，一会数数房檐的瓦楞。他惊喜地发现梦中的一切都可以随着他的意志变换，包括他想要一些爆米花来打发时光，瞬间就出现了一小盘焦糖口味的。

“还记得上次我们站在这么高的地方吗？”

“是啊，”克劳利的声音里终于少了些暴躁，大概是睡醒了的缘故。“看两个人拿着一把火剑打狮子，几千年了，真令人怀念。”魔鬼的本质并不是凶神恶煞，至少对于克劳利来说不是这样。他偏爱冷眼旁观，信奉兵不血刃，通常带点儿嘲讽地看着世界，六千年了依旧是个隔岸观火的浪子。

“那天还下了雨——希望我们今天也不要下雨。”

天使的梦由天使做主。瞬间天色大变，阴云密布，雨滴顺着云梯往下蹦。黑雀的头瞬间转向白雀，定定地凝视他，“你把我带进梦里，不打算做点什么吗天使？”

“做点什么？”亚茨拉斐尔把爆米花的盘子往克劳利那边小心翼翼推了一下，带一点讨好

黑雀的翅向天上指一指，瞬间雨更大更密，乃至将他的翅膀打湿，“拜托了，”黑雀徒劳地抹了一下身上的雨水，“你不可能把我带到这里来，然后还让我淋雨吧？”

亚茨拉斐尔无奈叹了口气，示意他靠过来，展开了小小的翅膀勉强将黑雀的头遮住。两只鸟在阁楼的沿下等了很久，直到雨后天晴，天上出现上帝虚伪的保证：彩虹。就在亚茨拉斐尔真心实意向克劳利长篇累牍表达自己的歉意时，他仿佛听到了身后有什么东西在歌唱的声音——是什么？山雀？鸽子？夜莺？夜莺不会出现在伯克利广场。但它好像真的是夜莺。

说不清楚这究竟是什么，梦还是另一个角落的现实。

真是个没有头尾的梦——那天醒来吃过早饭后，亚茨拉斐尔把“Close”牌子先挂好，自己去了伯克利广场。他的视线掠过树枝、房顶、草丛，幻想自己梦中像一只雀鸟，轻盈飞过枝头的样子。他一路回家都沉浸在那幻想中，直到一个电话将他从幻想里叫醒。

“喂？”

“亚茨拉斐尔，”电话那头是克劳利永远带戏谑的音色，“我昨天梦见了伯克利广场。”

“然后呢？”亚茨拉斐尔咽了口口水，不自觉脸上流露出忐忑和讨好的神情，即使是隔着电话线，“希望你没有做一个噩梦。”

“是的，除了一个混蛋用翅膀拍了我的头，让我痛痛快快淋了雨之外，当然这也不算什么噩梦。”

“我真的，哦，那我真的很抱歉。”  
亚茨拉斐尔紧张地咽了口唾沫。“还有什么吗？”

“总的来说算不上噩梦，”克劳利停顿了一下，接着把原因说完，“因为最后夜莺来了，我还欣赏了她在伯克利广场的演唱会。总得来说不错。所以......”

亚茨拉斐尔一下子放松了下来，眉头也松开了些许，“所以什么？”

“所以我们可以一起去伯克利广场——当然在晚饭后——，然后我们一起去验证一下。”

中国的神话有送信的青鸟，传世的圣经有递枝的白鸽。而故事的结尾总是在讲，青鸟终回蓬莱阁，鸽子归去和平乡，正如夜莺在伯克利广场自由歌唱，万灵皆拥有渴望的天空，纵使身无双翼，心也会插翅飞向渴求的彼岸。

而有些披双翼的生灵在人间收起了翅膀，并非是再无畏风雨，只是安心若末日真的避无可避，那相生相补的两个会甘心张开双翅，遮天蔽日，从伊甸园到塔德菲尔德，只为了对方能在这该死可爱的世界里千年如一日漫漫徜徉。

这世界太坏了，它竟不容人拥有翅膀。这世界也好极了，至少在天堂和地狱都不容许的时候，它容许天使和恶魔在同一天空下把雨水和阳光都一起分享。

-end-


End file.
